Blog użytkownika:Maximummiraculum/Co jej się stało? - wszystkie rozdziały
Hej. Przed Wami moje drugie opowiadanie. Jeśli ktoś byłby zainteresowany przeczytaniem pierwszego to zapraszam na mój blog. Znajduje się tam moje dwu-sezonowe coś jeszcze w trakcie tworzenia jednak już powoli dochodzimy do końca. Ale ja tu gadu-gadu o moim blogu, a to nie o to chodzi w tym wpisie. Zapraszam do mojego nowego opowiadania. Pomysł wpadł mi podczas jedzenia kanapki z pasztetem i odglądania Supa Strikas (chyba tak to się piszę) z moją siostrą. Jak zwykle wszystkie informacje na końcu :) Zapraszam :) Prolog (1.08) Adrien Siedziałem na kanapie z telefonem w ręce. Starałem się zrozumieć to co się działo przez ten tydzień. Obudziłem się jak zwykle koło siódmej rano mimo, że była sobota. Dokładniej obudził mnie Plagg żądający sera. Nie wiem co on w nim widzi. No trudno. W każdym razie po śniadaniu usłyszałem krzyk. Dla mnie to nie nowość więc przemieniłem się i podążyłem za śladami zmiszczeń. - Cześć Kocie! - usłyszałem tak dobrze znany i kochany przeze mnie głos. Obok mnie na dachu budynku stała Biedronka. Jej ciemne jak noc włosy powiewały na wietrze, a fiołkowe oczy błyszczały w słońcu... Stop! Adrien skup się! - Kto nam zakłucił ten śliczny, sobotni poranek? - zapytałem. - To Modelka... - mówiła dalej, ale nie pamiętam ponieważ zagapiłem się na jej postać. - To do roboty. - zakończyła i zeskoczyła na ziemię. O chol***! Nie wiem co robić! Podążyłem za nią i patrzyłem jak uderza dziewczynę jo-jo. Już miałem zareagować gdy usłyszałem wybuch. Spojrzałem na moją towarzyszkę i serce we mnie stanęło. Biedronka leżała nie przytomna na ziemi, a z kącika ust ciekła jej krew. Podbiegłem do niej i zaniosłem na najbliższy dach. - Biedrona! - potrząsnąłem nią. - Obudź się! Hej! Biedronka! Jęknęła i powoli otworzyła oczy. Przytuliłem ją do siebie. Myślałem, że mnie odepchnie, ale nic z tych rzeczy. Przytuliła się mocno. Po kolejnym wybuchu odsunąłem ją od siebie na długość ramion. Patrzyła się na mnie tak... inaczej. - Czy coś ci się stało? - zapytałem. Zarumieniła się. Zaraz. Co?! Zarumieniła się?! - N-nie... - odwróciła wzrok. Dobra... Ten Kot nie rozumie co tu się dzieje. - Chyba powinniśmy złapać Akumę. - powiedziałem. - Miałaś jakiś pomysł. Mogłabyś powtórzyć? Pokiwała głową. Po kilku minutach wszystko było jasne. Dziesięć minut później moja towarzyszka wypuściła Akumę ze zwykłym "Pa, pa miły motylku!" i odwróciła się do mnie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Najbardziej jednak w jej zachowaniu zdziwiło mnie to, że na każdy mój głupi żart tylko chichotała i ani razu mnie nie zwymyślała! Coś jest nie tak. - Na pewno wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem patrząc na nią. - Strasznie tobą rzuciło po tym wybuchu. - Nie. Wszystko w porządku. - odpowiedziała. - Masz śliczne oczy. - dodała to tak cicho, że normalny człowiek na pewno by tego nie usłyszał i chyba nie chciała abym i ja to zrobił więc udawałem, że nie usłyszałem, ale nie wierzyłem własnym uszom. Jej kolczyki zapikały. - To ja lecę zanim się przemienisz. - powiedziałem, a jej uśmiech spełz z twarzy. - Widzimy się na patrolu. - od razu pojaśniała. Co się do chol*** dzieje?! Wracamy do teraźniejszości Podczas tego patrolu urządziliśmy sobie spacer. Buzia jej się nie zamykała. Jeszcze chwila i wygadałaby się kim tak naprawde jest. Co jakiś mówiła jaki to jestem wspaniały itd. Oczywiście bardzo się cieszyłem, że ze mną rozmawia i opowiada o sobie, ale czułem, że coś jej się stało. To nie była moja Biedronka. Przez ten tydzień było coraz gorzej. Zachowywała się jak szaleńczo zakochana tchórzofretka z naciskiem na "szaleńczo zakochana". Byłbym wniebowzięty (prawie) gdyby nie to, że to nie była ona. Coś jej się musiało stać podczas tego wybuchu, a ja muszę się dowiedzieć co. Moje przemyślenia przerwał wybuch. Szybko się przemieniłem i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Gdzieś w połowie drogi do centrum poczułem linkę zaciskającą się na nodze i sekundę później leżałem na dachu. - Ał... - jęknąłem. - O jejku! Nic ci nie jest?! Przepraszam Kiciu! Nie chciałam tobą rzucać! Przepraszam! - usłyszałem przerażony głos Biedronki nade mną. - Nie. Nic mi nie jest. - powiedziałem wstając. Zobaczyłem w jej oczach łzy. Po chwili stała wtulona we mnie tak mocno, że ledwo oddychałem. Pogłaskałem ją po głowie. - Musimu iść. Akuma. Momentalnie się ode mnie oderwała, ale nadal stała strasznie blisko. - To gdzie mnie dzisiaj zabierzesz? - zapytała, a oczy jej się zaświeciły. Po dwóch dniach od Modelki gdy Biedronka była już nie do zniesienia ustaliłem, że jak będzie się zachowywać tak jak kiedyś to będę ją brał w różne miejsca. Ona od razu zmieniła to na randki po pracy. Tak więc byliśmy już na spacerze, na lodach, w restauracji, na pikniku, na kręglach i w kinie. Gdzie ją tu zabrać? - Na Wieżę Eiffla. - oznajmiłem. - I dotaniesz prezent. Pisnęła z radości i przytuliła się do mnie ponownie oraz pocałowała w policzek. Gdy się odsunęła jej mina zmieniła się całkowicie. Z rozanielonej w całkowicie obojętną. - Nie guzdraj się tak Kocie. Akuma czeka. - powiedziała i zeskoczyła z dachu. Taka właśnie była moja Biedrona. Szkoda, że to tylko gra aktorska. Muszę jednak przyznać, że aktorką jest świetną. W taki właśnie sposób mijają mi ostatnie dni. ______________________________________ I co? Nie wiem czy jest ciekawie, ale mam nadzieję, że się rozkręci :) Następny rozdział będzie gdy się spodoba. Mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów, ale lecimy pokolei :) Zuzia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania